Drew-Susie Friendship
"It is good to see you again, Susie". "You too, Drew". - Drew and Susie's first lines to each other in 15 years. The friendship and attraction between former Power Rangers Drew Hale and Susie Gold. Friendship History In, Pretty in Blue, Out of Control, Susie saves Drew from being harassed by her twin classmates, Brittany and Brianna and introduces themselves to each other at Winwood Junior High's library where Drew is helping his mother out. After Susie left the library, she smiles at the fact she talked to Drew. In The Blue Candle, Part 1, Susie tells both Carmen and Max that she wants to ask Drew to dance with her at Winwood Junior High's dance where Drew and Carmen and their mothers were chaperoning. In The Blue Candle, Part 2, Drew and the rangers work to put out the blue candle to stop Vita from taking Susie's powers. However, they were unsuccessful when they are called into battle to save Susie's life. After that, Drew goes to the park and sees Susie. He asks her how she was doing. She tells him that she was doing good in school, focusing on her Karate and cheerleading, and pretty much getting everything back to normal, but reveals deep down she misses being a ranger. Drew and Susie reveal that they miss each other and share their first kiss. Then Susie asks Drew if he'll be her date for her school's dance, since he and his mother were chaperoning. Drew tells her "Yes!" and Susie jumps for joy and hugs him and the two smiled at each other. In Return of an Young Friend, Part Thunderstorm Season 2 In The Mutiny, Part 1, Drew, Susie and their teammates entered themselves in a four-wheeler race to raise money for the charity hospital. However, their fun was cut short when they are summoned by Telexa who informs the rangers of a new enemy named Lady Morticia, who powers and evil are much powerful than Vita. To make things worse, Telexa tells the rangers that their current powers will not be enough to defeat Morticia. Things get more worse when Morticia summons her first monster to attack Riverside. The rangers morph into action. When they summon their zords, the monster freeze them, increasing the rangers' worses. In The Mutiny, Part 2, Drew's zord is frozen by Morticia's new monster and it gains control of Susie's Pterazord and uses it to attacks Riverside and the rangers. With the rangers' four zords frozen and two remaining zords turned against them, Telexa tells the rangers that she created stronger new zord equipped with the power of thunder to defeat the new menace. In Putty on the Brain, Geo Force In A Geo Beginning, Parts 1 & 2, Drew, Susie, and their teammates survive the destruction of the Command Center and are dismayed at the wreckage. In Graduation Blues, Susie attends Drew's high school graduation party. Then he leaves Earth to go to plant Aquitar. She is sadden for not making it back in time to say goodbye to him. In , Susie's teammate, Jasmine tries to pair her with her plant-biology cousin, Kevin to help her get over Drew's departure. In Mr. Drew's Wild Ride, Susie is excited to hear that Drew was returning home. However, Drew's Space Pod is flown off course. In Hawaii Geo, Susie is depressed following Drew's departure and finds herself being Hunter's date to Lacie's Hawaiian party. Then she learns that Hunter has feelings for Claire and pairs them together. In Power Rangers Turbo: The Movie, Susie tells Hunter that she has never resented him for replacing Drew as a member of the Power Rangers and the she knew Drew wanted to step down a long time ago. Mentions In C-Squad Power Rangers SPD, Susie learned that Drew was engaged to Cestra before her high school graduation, crushing her dreams of being Drew's girlfriend. Sky Tate asked who was Drew Hale. Jon explains that Drew is a former Power Ranger, who retired and left Earth a long time ago and that Susie had a crush on him for a long time. In Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Drew mentions being crushed on by Susie. Drew says to his Megarangers, "You know, Ben. I understand.....During my ranger days, I was crushed on by a teammate." Trivia *Both attended Riverside High. Only Drew graduated early in the Power Rangers Time Force episode, Graduation Blues while Susie graduated in the Power Rangers Turbo finale. *Drew's mother worked as the school librarian at Susie's former school, Winwood Junior High. *Susie is friends with Drew's fellow rangers, Nicole Holden, Carmen Rodriguez, Max Collins, and Rico Lopez in the first season. *They were originally going to be a couple, but due to the age difference, they stayed friends. *They had their very first kiss in the series. Jake & Carmen had theirs in Ninja Thunder. Hunter & Claire in Geo Force and Turbo. Followed by Bridge & Anna in C-Squad, Jon & Ariana in Galactic Force, RJ & Kayla in Jungle Fury, and Ray & Jaycee in Samurai. *Susie had a long-running crush on Drew before his departure in Rangers of Two Worlds. *Drew's friend, Hunter Dean took Susie to a Hawaiian Party to cheer her up after Drew left to live on Aquatar. *When Drew revealed to Susie that he met Cestra, she wasn't thrilled. *Susie's crush on Drew was the first long-running crushes in history. *Drew's daughter, Heather shares strong similarites with Susie. *They both battled evil clones of themselves. *They both reunited to help the megarangers defeat remaining X-borgs and bruisers in Legendary Battle. *They both made their final appearances in Super Megaforce's last episode. *Drew was the first to congratulate Susie on her engagement to Andy Holden. *Susie has appeared in more seasons than Drew. *Drew and Susie appeared together in Legendary Battle, which was Megaforce's anniversary episode. **However, Susie appeared in Ninja Steel's anniversary episode with Drew's niece, Kelly Hale, the Megaforce yellow ranger. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships